


［马东］無我夢中 · 第四編

by AmelCROSS



Series: 無我夢中 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Tattoos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelCROSS/pseuds/AmelCROSS
Summary: 旧文补档lofter 2018.8.5
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: 無我夢中 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785640
Kudos: 2





	［马东］無我夢中 · 第四編

【MarkChan】無我夢中 四  
@AmelCROSS  
20180510

李马克解开飞机座椅的安全带，向着驾驶舱走去。驾驶舱的门虚掩着，他站在门口往里瞧了一眼，但没有看到人影。忽然他的嘴被领带捂住，不知是谁一把将他拐进驾驶舱，把他按在地上锁了门。

李马克仔细一看，认出是这航班的机长李东赫。他的领口敞开着，李马克正躺在他扔在地上的制服外套上。

李东赫拽着李马克坐起身：“闲人免进，知道吗？”

李马克直接把手伸进李东赫敞开的衣领里。“我是机长邀请进来的，机长可舍不得看我做个闲人。他还想让我……”

“唔……嗯……”李东赫被李马克按住，啃咬着脖子和锁骨的刺激感让他摆着头哼吟。李马克把他制服衬衫领子推到肩膀外，在他前胸留下齿印。手也没闲着，解开李东赫的皮带扣。李东赫痴痴叫着，揉着李马克的头发。

“我们这班飞机是到哪里的？”李马克一边问着，一边手里揉搓着李东赫的下体。

“从……从温哥华到……首尔。”李东赫正呼吸不均的时刻，李马克又将手指插入他下面的洞穴，李东赫气喘得更加急促了。

“还有多久落地？”

“不、不知道。这发打完才许落地……”李东赫一条腿搁在李马克的肩膀上，皮鞋鞋跟磕了李马克一下，李马克就把他的鞋拽下来，甩到一边。被褪下来的裤子挂在另外一条腿上，堆在他的小腿肚那里。李马克啃咬着李东赫的乳尖，甩掉自己的衣服。李东赫一边看着他解衣服，一边抚慰自己的下体。看着他这样子，李马克想惩罚他，以前他都主动上来把李马克搞得舒舒服服，这次就在一旁等着喂，太让人不爽了。李马克把他按在控制台上就进入。

“别……我们在地板上做，别碰了这些东西……”李东赫还要推拒，但李马克哪里肯听他的。身体隔在在他双腿之间令他不能合紧，肩上挂着的那条腿让他们姿势更加色情了。李马克紧紧抱住李东赫的背在他里面冲撞。高空不同于地面的重力和稀薄氧气，让快感把他们逼得更紧。李东赫发出小兔子的尖叫声，环着李马克的手在他背上留下抓痕。好像不一会就要高潮，下体的快感让他渐渐失控，手也攀不住李马克的背了。李马克在他耳朵旁边念着什么他也听不清，只有自己口中的尖叫呻吟。他的手乱抓着能碰到的东西，抓李马克的头发，抓控制台的边缘，在一片混乱中流着眼泪泄了身，却迷迷糊糊按着了控制台上的一个按钮。

从极乐忽转地狱。

飞机突然坠落。

身体失重的状态下，李马克射了精。腿忍不住抽搐了一下，他才惊醒，发现自己是在床上，刚刚是做了一个梦。李马克身上出了汗，他捋了一把粘在一起的头发，找出换的衣服去浴室。

李马克快速冲了个澡，拉开冰箱门，冷藏室里放着一个保鲜盒，装着李东赫之前做的包肉。李马克拿出保鲜盒，准备靠它填饱肚子，然后去之前签的那家工作室。李东赫出门了，也没跟他说做什么去。最近他俩各自的时间有点对不上了。好想抱一下他，转瞬坠机也愿意。死在一起，有什么好怕。

>>>

李东赫瘫在沙发上看电视，吃着超市买来的曲奇饼干，许多饼干碎渣掉在胸前。

李马克开门进来，见李东赫吃东西吃得糊涂一片，拣起一块大一点儿的饼干碎末到李东赫嘴边，李东赫笑了，伸出舌头把饼干屑舔进嘴里。他在春季未褪时就穿起了短裤，膝盖以上的，他总是热，焦糖色的皮肤看起来会流动，像是被烤化了一样，甜蜜可口。

李马克也笑了，只是看见李东赫在等他，他就很开心。

李东赫躺在沙发上，光着的脚伸出一只来，踩在李马克的裆部，脚底若有似无地按着那个重点部位。

“我去纹了这个。”

李东赫拉开外套，背心盖不住他的锁骨，锁骨下面是一行黑色的文字，李马克看着，本来想要摸一下，又注意到文身上覆盖着的透明保护膜，就没有伸手。

“是为了你。”李东赫继续说道。

李马克抓住李东赫的脚腕，他当然不会当成是不经意的挑逗。看那一行只留给他看的字，李东赫分明是有备而来。

李马克可能究其一生也无法拒绝李东赫的任何邀请。

更何况那只躺姿不羁的小动物已经把他自己的手指插进洞穴准备着了。

李东赫的热，传递到了李马克与他触碰的那个部位。因为调皮的玩弄，早已凸显了形状。

李马克脱掉自己的衣服，又来脱李东赫的，李东赫也笑嘻嘻地扭着把衣服甩开，双臂环住李马克的腰，抱得结结实实。

李马克索性把李东赫的那只不老实的脚抵在肩膀上，李东赫为了不抻着筋，另一条腿也去勾着他身体。

抹匀了润滑，李马克抵在入口处，却不急着进入。

李东赫也不急切。几个小时前文身针刺在他皮肤里，每一下都让他惦记着李马克的进入。假使他没有选择李马克作为自己的伴侣，以过去的他难以自制的所作所为，怕是要跟文身师也来上一发。但他不再会有这样的念头了。毕竟如果不是跟李马克有这样的关系，他也不会想要去做文身。

这是他的第一个文身，针刺的过程中，文身师会问他痛感怎么样，李东赫望着脚踝上的编绳，说还可以。他的背挺得溜直，在脑子里告诉自己要放松。

说到底还是痛的，李东赫忍得住，不代表他不觉得痛。李马克有时也会弄着他痛，他会在床上痛得哭出来，但这种痛不会冲淡一丝一毫他对李马克的渴望，反而让他更加依恋。

李马克打过他一次，是被他发现自己在抽的烟里偷偷加料。李马克发觉不对劲的时候李东赫的眼睛已经迷离涣散了。李马克不敢想李东赫抽了什么东西，脑子里只有又急又怕。他掐了李东赫，李东赫都毫无反应，猛劲一个巴掌把李东赫扇了回来。李东赫流了满脸液体捂着半边脸的时候发现李马克的脸也湿了。李东赫旋即真心实意地哭了，说以后再也不了，然后就只得到一个紧得让人透不过气的拥抱，箍得人骨头都痛了。

李东赫说着再也不了，不是惜命了，是他离不开那个人。

李东赫在文身的躺椅上忍着疼痛思考了很多，从前如同无尽梦境的欲望生涯之中，他很少有清醒思考的机会，他常常是从一个人的床上醒来后再去寻找下一个能够与他交欢的猎物。

他以清醒的意识回放了身体与李马克交合时的记忆，等到这个文身完成时，他发现在李马克之前那些随机性爱伙伴的经历已经记不起来了。所以，李东赫真正的清醒了，有备而来，他已经都知道了，关于自己，关于困扰自己的地狱，关于自己的病。因此这一次也不急在一时，两个人还在互相抚摸着，等到身体充分唤起，从容地你来我往。

李马克忽然一个念头擦过，咬住了他系在李东赫脚踝上的红绳，再放开用舌头舔了李东赫的脚踝骨，李东赫咯咯地笑出声来。

李马克也低头浅浅一笑，腰身一顶从他两腿之间进入。熟悉的温暖感觉，盈满了他舒服着的那个器官。李东赫抓着他的手也紧了些，扭动着和他结合得更深。

在以前被欲望推搡着的性爱中，他们从正面进入的次数不太多。李东赫那个贪心鬼只有从后面插入才会爽的癫狂，李马克也乐得一次又一次实现他生物性上的本初幻想。

正面的交合，让他们看起来更像相依相爱的恋人。

他们都不闭眼。李马克观察着身下的人，他也在注视着他。他看着李东赫一边望着他一边喘息，因为他的顶入而上下浮动着的躯体。李东赫身体深处埋藏的瘾，褪去了病态而癫狂的疾火。此时此刻，李马克接受了李东赫眼里全部的渴望与深情。

李东赫也发觉了数月以来，已不同往日。看着李马克在他身上努力的样子令他如此幸福，他想要数清楚李马克额头上流下的每一滴汗水，他想敞开自己的双臂及双腿，四肢并用地拥抱他，他想他在他身体里的时间尽可能久一点，再久一点。比起他要的高潮，此刻他更想要凝固的永恒。

就像他的视线也凝固在李马克的双眼之中一样。

李马克看着李东赫手握住他自己的性器，跟着他冲撞的节奏为自己律动。李马克没有制止他手上的行为，李东赫自己的身体，李马克便任由他自己摆弄。李东赫就注视着着他的脸给自己撸管，让李马克感觉也很奇妙。

或者可以说，两具身体磨合得越来越好了，从前他们从正面做都没有像现在一样契合到完美无缺。

真实的完美无缺。

李马克缓缓靠近，伏在李东赫身上，与他耳鬓厮磨。

不同于从后面进入时，李东赫舒服到发出高昂的兴奋叫声，似乎是因为面对面时马克的耳朵就在他嘴边，反而舍不得出声，只是发出克制的呻吟声，像平静水面下，深沉汹涌着的波浪。热气扑打到李马克的耳朵上，痒得发麻。李马克的耳朵似乎瞬间获得了做梦的能力，在耳朵得以听见的梦里，李东赫以喘息为他哼了一曲旋律。

李马克也难受控制地喘气，两个人的节奏此起彼伏。李马克在将释放时，吻了一下李东赫的新文身。李东赫受了刺激，低声叫着也一同释放。

>>>

李马克想着自己要不要也去做个文身。他觉得很有意思。跟着李东赫去做，在身体上留下永久的印记，就好像他们两个是在全球几十亿人海中相见的恋人，这个文身就是对彼此的标记。或许那个像天上星星一样多的扣子和编绳也可以称作他们两人的信物，但这个文身，是他们坦诚相见时的底牌。李马克仔细看一看李东赫的文身，他需要记住他恋人的记号。

此时在他锁骨处的保护膜下面，因为身体的剧烈运动渗透出了一些黑色的组织液，文身看起来变得斑驳了许多。

“还有点痛呢。”李东赫撒娇地咕哝了一声，又去咬李马克无软骨的耳朵，激情过后的睡意渐渐地涌上他的眼睛，他在李马克怀里寻得一处温暖舒服的位置，乖巧地窝着。

李马克却不肯睡了，他还凝视着李东赫的身体，透过模糊的痕迹辨认着文身的字句。

It feels like I’m yours.

属于他的带有痛楚的永恒。

那大概就是他的缪斯所居之处了。

Fin


End file.
